


Cottagecore aesthetics and ideals in regards to Strawberry Shortcake

by KingFranPetty



Category: Strawberry Shortcake - All Media Types
Genre: Femininity, Gen, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Monologue, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Rants, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: A ramble about the untapped idea of Cottagecore in Strawberry Shortcake media.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cottagecore aesthetics and ideals in regards to Strawberry Shortcake

Many people in capitalism all through out history have fantasized about running away from this system and living an idealic life.

Recently these fantasies have been sum up by to an aesthetic and ideals to this aesthetic, in the TikTok age this is called Cottagecore. Many people my age, younger, old, so on have found this appealing. The aesthetic itself is hard to detail fully, as it can be ever developing. I find it is based in European woodland of old world. A turn against plastic and the white smooth clean of modern. Wood, mushrooms, moss, handmade. And so much more. Ideals are anti-capitalist and queer friendly, The only gold is sunshine. Often young people will say that they wish to run away to the middle of the woods and live with their girlfriend/boyfriend/partner. Escapism.

They post pictures of Ghibi, Minecraft, and Moomin in filters. I love it.

Yet! I feel like we are missing something. There's something untapped that's in our reach. We are missing something. (Beyond the problem of this fantasy in it's base element. Note, lack of POC, poor, and disability including. I cannot run away to the woods, I have a social handicap that makes me unable to care for myself. Even things I'm not thinking of likely get in the way of this Escapism being reality.) We have more things we can pull from. That being olden days Strawberry Shortcake media! (Note, later media of Strawberry Shortcake is more industry so won't be included.)

Now you might think I speak smart sounding bull but I have a point. It's a world on the very edge of industry and the villains are con artist capitalist. Note, all rich people are con artist capitalist. These villains attempt to introduce a industrial ideal or machine. All the characters provide for themselves and live in the middle of nowhere... In cottages that look like food stuffs or just wooden fairy tale cottages. Even older versions of the title character look like Raggedy Ann for how sewn and olden times she is.

Heck, there's even people of color and that's something this aesthetic lacks.

The characters mostly make their own everything or have a friend make it. They trade stuff for free or for things they need like fruit and sugar.

To me, everything about it fits the look. Unless I'm not remembering it right. Which is possible.

So it surprises me that amongst Cottagecore there's little talk about Strawberry Shortcake... In fact, nobody says anything about it at all. 

Another thing Cottagecore sometimes lacks is tomboys. The girls in this sometimes wear pants, get muddy working hard or playing, keep up to tough with the boy of the group, and have short hair.

Plus, all the girls are very close friends. So... You know. Women loving Women vibes. The girls don't turn up their nose at pink and go I'm not like the other girls because other girls are less and bad, the main character wears pink and she's heck the tomboy ish. They do care for each other even when the conflict is with each other. Unfortunately this bare bones ness is a lot more than other media of the time and it will still fall flat at it.

And if you don't like it for what it lacks. Add Headcanons and Original Characters.

Consider adding the Strawberry Shortcake franchise to your Cottagecore! It may surprise you how well it fits.

For more Cottagecore needs on a darker note, check out the short story titled "All The Humans Are Dead, We're The Humans Now." It has that animals wearing clothes and doing stuff. Like on that cloth you posted under Cottagecore of a bunny in a dress baking bread.


End file.
